


Hindsight

by Kiya Byrne (werekat)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid John, Kid John Watson, Kid Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werekat/pseuds/Kiya%20Byrne
Summary: John met a lonely kid on the playground when he started his new school. Little did he know how pivotal that meeting would be.





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of Johnlock the last little while and this bit of fluff demanded to be written. I hope you enjoy it, and remember that however insignificant you think something is, every action has the potential for greatness.  
> -Kiya

There are a thousand tiny, insignificant moments in a person's life that only become significant in retrospect. The opening of a door, being late to class that one time, deciding to say hi to that kinda weird kid you secretly admire who always doses off in class. 

John wasn't to know that the first time he saw his future best friend, his future... everything, that it would be like that. He wasn't to know that the gods themselves had intertwined his fate road with a dramatic coat and cutting wit. All he knew at the time was that Sherlock Holmes looked sad and lonely, and that could not continue. All he wanted was to put a smile on the other boy's face. 

It's not until years later that John looks back at that playground and sees the pivot his life took. The night before their wedding, John lays awake, thinking about the choices he's had over the years: med school, the army, moving in to 221B, making a friend. As he lies in bed, Sherlock draped against his side, he sends a silent thanks to anyone listening, before joining his love in slumber. 

The gods smile down on them, the two, sometimes jagged fate roads now linked, parallel, and stretching on into eternity.


End file.
